Our overall goal is to determine the mechanism whereby sleep disordered breathing (SDB) (apnea/hyponea and high upper airway resistance) causes sustained daytime hypertension. Our specific aim is to determine if hypertensive subjects with SDB have a sensitized chemoreflex regulation of sympathetic outflow and augmented neurogenic vasoconstriction.